Within Motion
by Skettimon
Summary: Within the motion of his body, Lily found happiness. If even for a moment. A story in which we continue our journey with Lily Potter and how she learns about friendship, the passions of love and sex, sacrifice, teamwork and the sting of betrayal. Sequel to Afterimage. Rated M for a reason. THIS IS UNBETAED UNLIKE AFTERIMAGE, WHICH WAS BETAED! Please bear with me!
1. The Journey

Disclaimer:I do not own any characters from the Harry Potter series. I make no money off of this, only well loved reviews. I am not J.K. Rowling.

The long awaited sequel to Afterimage is finally here! This is just the prologue, mind you, but it's quite long for just an intro! This is set nearly right after Lily and Lysander leave for the village that will train them. I must apologize about the wait for this story, and I will apologize once more for the wait on future chapters, for I know that will happen. I'm also going to try to start back up on one of my other stories that I put off just for Afterimage.

Please enjoy, and let me know what you think!

* * *

Within Motion

Prologue

* * *

The sky was a beautiful blue, fluffy white clouds dispersed throughout it. Her red hair was set aflame in the sunlight, fluttering in the wind. Her head was thrown back, eyes closed, mouth parted just slightly. She pulled back on her broom a bit, before throwing herself forward and nosediving towards the Earth.

Just before she would have made deadly impact, she pulled her broom back up and came soaring back up.

High, higher, until she was nothing but a speck in the sky, a possible raven or owl to the naked eye. She came swooping back towards him, eyes bright with excitement, smile plastered across her face, cheeks flushed.

Lysander Scamander stared at his friend, a lump sitting in his throat. She was absolutely gorgeous; a fiery haired goddess, descending upon him in all her glory.

Lysander gave Lily a small smile and she gestured excitedly towards herself. She proposed a race and he accepted. She counted off, and shot away from him like a snitch.

He watched in amazement as her red hair became gold in the distance.

* * *

They made camp at sunset. Lily and Lysander had left all traces of civilization little over two months ago. They were both surprised how much progress they had already made by broomstick.

Lysander set up the tent with a flick of his wand and Lily set up a campfire. They had a kitchen inside the tent, but on cool nights like these they would charm floating lights around the area and cook food out a muggle grill.

After eating, they would usually retreat to the tent where Lily and Lysander would smoke a couple bowls while watching TV. Her father had enchanted the tent to fit many muggle and magical accessories inside.

Her aunt Hermione had commented on how lucky the two of them were.

"Muggle electronics didn't always used to work with wizarding magic!"

Lily had to agree with her aunt. Muggle TV was very entertaining. The news was interesting, if a tad repetitive.

Along with a TV, they had a muggle microwave, an oven and a stove, and a large ice box. Her father had helped to familiarize her and Lysander with the new and strange appliances. It had been fairly easy to learn how to use them and for a moment she understood her grandfathers fascination with muggles and their contraptions.

The overall layout of the tent include a full kitchen, a living room, two separate bedrooms and two and a half baths. It was insane how much work her father had put into making this tent livable long-term.

Lily sat next to her best friend, donning a black tank top and a pair of white cotton pajama pants. Her bare feet were tucked beneath her. In her hand she held her glass pipe that James had given her for Christmas.

She was crumbling bits of marijuana into the bowl.

Lysander was fixated on a comedy show on TV, one hand wrapped around a frosty Butterbeer and the other deep in a bag of crisps.

Lily shook her head, lighting the bowl with her wand. She coughed as she handed the bowl to Lysander, who passed her the bag of crisps.

Sometimes, Lily wished they would never make it to the village. That they could stay here, in this moment, forever. Friendly companionship, smoking some weed, watching some TV and gorging themselves on junk food.

Perfection.

* * *

They left the next day after breakfast. The tent collapsed easily and Lysander shrunk it down and put it into his pocket. They both then took off into the sky on their brooms.

They were headed south. That was the only clue her and Lysander had been given by Professors Slughorn and Sprout.

And so they flew, Lily and Lysander stopping every once and a while to walk-too much flying produced wobbly legs.

They stopped near a large creek at one point and Lily fished out the grill and her pipe while her companion waded into the creek. Lily turned away as he bathed.

Lysander waded farther down the little bed of water, summoning fish as he saw them. He came back about twenty minutes later cleaner and with two large fish and a couple smaller ones in tow.

They ate them for lunch, smoked a couple bowls and then returned to the air on their brooms.

It became gradually cooler the farther they went. One morning, they awoke to a light dusting of frost on the grounds and tent. Lily sighed-winter was approaching. Or rather, _they_ were approaching winter.

Whichever it was, it worried Lily. How much farther they got on their brooms all depended upon the weather. They could technically fly above the clouds of snow, but the air would be hard to breathe-and perhaps even colder than the snow.

They skipped breakfast that morning, when they discovered the frost. Lysander was just as worried, and slipped gloves on before taking the tent down by hand. Lily herself had packed a bowl of her many bags of marijuana, and sparked it while helping Lysander.

The weed warmed them up a bit. It also made the flying go faster.

They settled down before sunset, for fear of snowfall.

"We'd be mad to fly in that," Lysander had commented. They made it three more days before it finally snowed.

At first, Lily and Lysander hadn't minded the light snowfall while flying. They had cast the water repellant charm on their faces, making it much easier to fly.

However by the third day it became quite clear that they would no longer be able to fly through the thick clouds of cold, wet snow.

They were forced to land that very day, and continue by foot.

Lily couldn't tell which way of travel was worse.

* * *

For the first time since they began their journey , the two friends stayed in their tent the whole day. The snow had become so thick and heavy that Lysander had had to cast several _Incendio_'s when he stepped out that morning.

They had breakfast, played some chess, smoked several bowls. When lunch came, Lily was the one who melted the snow from the doorway. The snow itself had not stopped; if anything, it had seemed to become stronger. Lily couldn't even see the sky.

They continued the next morning. The snow was just as thick, but they had no choice.

"If we stay here any longer, we may be buried here under the snow. And the way it looks outside...well. I don't see it letting up anytime soon," Lysander said three mornings later.

Lily had agreed, and they both bundled up and cast several warming spells upon each other. Lily conjured up some blue fire in two jars for them as well, and Lysander had thanked her before taking his jar.

Lysander didn't bother taking the tent down by hand. He whisked it all away in one wave of his wand, before shrinking it and putting it away hurriedly into his pocket.

At Lysanders nod, they walked.

* * *

And they walked, and they walked. Lily felt as if they had been walking forever. But she knew that they couldn't have even been walking that long. Yet each day felt wasted. The days were shorter, the night longer. They were now starting out when it was still dark, even though they hadn't been getting up any earlier.

Lily didn't think she could take much more of it. She entertained her mind with memories of Severus, of the times they had made love.

It made her warm inside, and took a bit of the chill from the cold away.

It had now been five months since her and Lysander had left their friends and family.

Five months since they had seen any sort of civilization.

Five months without hearing her mothers voice.

Five months since she had seen her father.

Five months since she had left Severus behind.

Lily suddenly realized that this journey she had embarked on was going to be a lot harder than she had expected.

Sometime during that fifth month, Lily and Lysander awoke to clear skies, and bright sunlight. All around them the snow glittered and blinded them. The day was a bit warmer than most, but not by much.

"Definitely not enough to melt the snow," Lysander had pointed out. He then grinned and grabbed Lily's hand, raising it up high in the sky above them.

"But it's definitely a start!"

His voice echoed across the forest that they had camped in earlier that night.

The journey was much less dull, now. It was almost exciting again. Now that they could see, they hoped they could fly again.

Yet when they tried it they discovered how much cold wind actually hurt when whipping at their faces for long periods of time.

And so they continued on foot instead.

* * *

Another month passed by. The snow gradually became lower and lower until it turned to muddy water. The muddy water turned to swamp, and the weather became warmer. Flies buzzed about them constantly, whether because of their sweat or because of the water beneath their feet.

Finding a camping spot for the nights became a hassle. They had taken to sleeping during the day, and flying somewhat low to the trees at night. Finally, Lysander came up with the brilliant idea of setting up camp inside a tree. Lily had been skeptic at first, but when he showed her how he had managed to transfigure tree branches into wood planks, she was sold.

He had always done rather well in Transfigurations, she thought as she looked over his handiwork.

They had no more problems after that.

Lysander surprised her one morning with a small cake. The words _Happy Birthday_ _Lily!_ were printed upon the frosting in haphazard zigs and zags.

She had smiled, commented on how she had forgot what month it was, before hugging Lysander. They then smoked a bowl of Lily's best stuff, and cut slices out of the cake.

It was pretty good, for someone who didn't bake or cook to often, much less with a muggle appliance.

The swamp evened out to long sloping hills full of tall, soft grass. Little ponds dotted the hills, and Lily spotted a few animals while flying overhead.

In the far off distance she saw dark forests and a row of giant purple colored mountains. The view was breathtaking, and Lily felt her heart swell with excitement. They could come upon the village any day now.

And it was quite literally like that. The long sloping hills and tall grass were behind them. They were flying above the forest that Lily had spotted many days ago.

The both of them were flying lower than normal that day when Lily watched as Lysander descended quite fast towards the forested ground. Lily was confused, and yelled out his name.

He turned around and yelled something back, but she couldn't make it out. He disappeared beneath the foilage and Lily was forced to land herself.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?" she demanded breathlessly as she jogged towards Lysander, who shook his head.

"I-I don't know. I was flying normally and then it felt as if...as if my broom was slowing down. Like someone was holding the back of it. And when I tried to push it farther, it went down towards the ground! I tried to tell you, but I don't think you heard me," Lysander replied, scratching his elbow.

"I guess we'll continue on foot...maybe we're close to the village and they've put some kind of spell in place so people flying overhead wouldn't be able to see the place? It _is_ being kept hidden by a Secret Keeper. Who knows. Come on, let's go," Lily replied, shrinking their brooms and putting them in her pack.

They started through the forest.

They camped that night in the forest. They had dinner and Lysander produced a bottle of Firewhiskey once Lily had settled down on the couch with her bowl and marijuana.

"Bought a couple bottles before we left," Lysander answered when Lily voiced her surprise. He then poured the each several shots.

Lysander and Lily clinked their glasses together before tossing them back.

"Woo!" Lily breathed out, her chest feeling like it was set on fire. She then sparked her bowl and passed it to Lysander.

"I wonder what my mums doing right now?" Lysander said later, his speech slightly slurred. The bottle of Firewhiskey was now half empty. Lily was draped across the couch, a glass of fiery liquid in her hand. Lysander was leaning against the front of the couch.

The TV was on in front of them, and displayed some Asian reality show.

"What're we watchin'?" Lily asked, struggling to get up. She felt like the couch was sucking her into it.

"I betchu my mum and Lorcan are driving my dad nuts righta 'bout now," Lysander informed the room.

Lily had finally managed to sit up and she grabbed the remote, flipping through the channels. She stopped when she came across a cooking show.

Lysander whined and tried to grab the remote from her hand. Lily jerked the remote back towards her chest, eyes fixated on the woman chopping onions.

"Aww, Lily!" Lysander cried out, rolling onto the floor in exaggerated despair.

"Can't we watch somethin' with-with fire and e'splosions and those little, weird gray gunwands? Something exciting, not food...?"

Lily shook her head, gaze never leaving the screen. Lysander groaned and got to his feet, stumbling towards the bathroom.

When he returned, Lily was hitting her glass bowl. Lysander plopped down on the couch next to his friend.

The channel had been changed to some movie involving magic, which he and Lily giggled over as they watched.

They passed out on the couch together around an hour later.

* * *

The next morning, they packed things up and continued on their journey. They walked for several hours, stopped for quick lunch, and then continued on. They passed the pipe back and forth between each other as they walked.

The day ended with themselves deeper within the forest, both of them feeling no closer to their destination. Lily brewed some potions that night, more for practice than for any actual use. Lysander himself explored round the forest and came back later that evening to dinner.

They once again ate dinner, finished off the bottle of Firewhiskey and passed out on the couch.

The next couple of days went on like this-breakfast, walking, bowl, walking, lunch, walking, walking, bowl, walking, dinner, bowl, Firewhiskey, sleep.

It wasn't until their seventh day in the forest did they stumble upon two adults walking about the forest. Lily hesitantly asked if they were wizards, to which they responded yes.

Lily and Lysander cheered, hugged each other and asked the older male to take them to the village.

"I'm trying to get a Potions Master degree; Lysander needs an Herbology degree...we've been on our way here for...little over year now, I think? It was a long way!"

The new people nodded with understanding, and motioned them to follow as they started off down a particularly dark part of the forest.

After some time, they came to stop in the middle of a clearing. Bright sunlight filtered through the opening of the trees, giving a phenomenal view of the blue sky and white fluffy clouds that were passing overhead.

While Lily was busy staring up at the sky that they hadn't seen since entering the forest, the two men her and Lysander had encountered were fussing over something to the left of them.

Lily turned her head to look over at the men who had escorted them to the clearing. She wondered what they were talking about. Yet before she could continue down that thought, something flickered next to the two men.

Lily narrowed her eyes, wondering if what she was seeing was a trick of light. It almost looked like dust particles swirling very fast within a beam of light. But something about it didn't look right-the area where the dust seemed to be was growing very bright.

"What's that?" Lysander asked, the phenomenon now catching his eye. He put one hand on her shoulder firmly, as if ready to knock her aside in case something happened.

They both stood in the middle of the forest, the men now quietly watching the scene as well. As they all gazed upon the dust like particles that now looked to be flickering as well, Lily noticed several small pieces float towards the ground.

A similar amount floated upwards, and the remaining particles flew towards the left and right.

"Wha-" Lysander stuttered as a thin, web like substance sprung from one particle to the next, creating a golden colored vertical rectangle of light.

It slowly grew brighter and brighter until it almost hurt to look at it. Yet Lily continued to stare through squinted eyes.

And then, the light began to fade. Where there had been a bright rectangle of light now stood a wooden door. A large silver doorknob was affixed to the door, but Lily noted there was no keyhole.

Lysander was now gripping Lily's shoulder a little less tightly. While the effect of the light and dust had been strtling, it was just magic.

Just as Lily was about to step forward, the doorknob rattled once-twice-before the door creaked open.

"Er-"said one of the men who had escorted them here. Lily craned her neck, trying to see through the darkened crack the open door had presented.

It suddenly swung open very fast, causing both Lily and Lysander to jump back. Lily put her hand to her chest, feeling her heart beat a quick little tempo beneath her fingers.

From out of the door stepped two people. One male and one female. The male stepped out first. Lily's first impression of him was that he was very old looking. His face was wrinkled and his hair white as the snow her and Lys had traveled through earlier in the year.

He had a large white beard which was braided into three smaller sections. His robes were moss colored, and his eyes, while a bit misty, seemed very knowledgeable. In his left hand was a cane with some sort of design carved into the side. Lily couldn't make out what the design actually said, or whether it said anything at all.

The woman came behind him. Her skin was the most fair Lily had ever seen. Her hair shined blue black in the light of the sun, and her eyes were cast down upon the ground. She had her hands clasped before her, and her outfit consisted of a long sleeved white robe with a blue trim.

"Greetings, lady and gentlefellow," said the old man, his voice deep and calm.

"I am Potions Master Goren. You are magic users, this much is true. For what reason have you sought us and our village out? I can tell you we don't get many people passing through this area without good reason. Please, speak."

Lily opened her mouth, and an odd whining sound escaped. She felt her face flush and turned to look at Lysander, who eyed her back. He seemed just as intimidated, and Lily returned her attention to the man and woman before them.

The image of Severus rose up before her and she reminded herself why she was here.

"M-Master Goren. I am Lily Potter and this is my friend Lysander Scamander. We were...instructed to come here for training in Potions and Herbology? We've been on our way here for little over a year now...we're very tired."

Goren did not react to Lily's last name, but nodded when she ended her small explanation.

"Yes, yes," he replied to her, gesturing them forward. The men who had escorted them disappeared into the doorway, ignoring the young woman standing behind Goren.

Lily and Lysander walked forward, disappearing into the doorway after the men. It was very dark wherever they were. They walked forward for no more than five minutes before they emerged out onto an obvious village.

Lily turned and watched as door swung shut behind them, blending in neatly with the forestry behind them.

It was quite large for a secret wizarding community, she thought to herself.

Many cottages lined the cobblestone streets, there were several vendors selling items that floated behind them. Between every sixth or seventh cottage was a large greenhouse.

Many small gardens grew outside of every couple house as well. It was all very quaint.

"We grow our own food and potions ingredients. The greenhouses are also where Herbologist are trained and tested. You two are coming in on the end of summer harvest," Goren explained as they walked through the village.

"The potions houses are over there, and there," he continued, pointing out the larger buildings near the back end of the village.

"I would explain more to you two, but right now I have to coordinate the summer harvest celebration. I'll have Hyu show you to your quarters. I'm sure you'll find them satisfactory," Goren told them before disappearing.

The girl who had been following behind Goren now looked up. Her eyes were a deep and clear blue.

"Follow me, please," she prompted gently. Lily and Lysander followed her to a cottage, where she bowed and hurried away.

The two friends entered their cottage and were surprised to see it was as small on the inside as it looked on the outside.

"Maybe we should set up the tent in here," Lysander said in a half joking tone.

Lily nodded half heartedly, before saying, "I kinda expected more...'oomph!' You know? I dunno. It's just. They went through so much trouble to make this place secret, but why? For what reason? This place looks like nothing special."

Lysander shrugged, scracthed his chin.

"Everybody seems pretty busy, too. What month is it? I lost track after my birthday," Lily said, her tone somewhat embarassed.

"I think it's September..."Lysander replied, his eyebrows screwing up in thought. He gave up after a few seconds, suggesting they ask someone tomorrow.

"For right now, I'm just happy we finally made it." He set his pack on the ground and added, "I am going to set up that tent in here. Not enough space for my liking."

Lily smiled and opened the door to their little hut. She poked her head out, and for the first time realized how much of an accomplishment they had just made. She stepped outside and shut the door, sitting down on the little step that led to the front door.

There were many people about, even some toddlers waddling about. Lily wondered if they had lived here all their lives or if they had made the journey as her and Lysander had.

It was amazing that they had made it here, she finally admitted. At the start of the trip Lily had almost thought they would be wandering the country side forever.

She sighed with content and watched as several young girls hurried by with baskets full of vegetation.

Lysander popped out and asked if she wanted dinner; he had just finished up the tent.

"You can stay here, I'll make it. You've cooked pretty much every meal on our trip here. It's about time I did something for you!"

Lily grinned and nodded, letting her friend return inside.

They had chicken with boiled potatoes that night. And when Lily went to sleep later that evening, she couldn't help but wonder how her tutelage here was going to go.

"I'm doing this for you, Severus," she whispered to the ceiling. Then she fell asleep.


	2. Year One-Part One

Sorry it's taken so long, guys. I kinda lost my drive for this story, plus real life had some issues that needed solving. The biggest problem with this chapter was that I couldn't figure out how to end it, because I originally planned on doing each chapter as a year in Lily's life. Well, that didn't work out to well, so this is what we've got. 4,807 words, though, that ain't to bad.

Anyways guys, enjoy!

* * *

Lily was awakened by the distant sound of something banging. After several seconds of her trying to pull herself from the bed, she walked downstairs. The banging became louder as she approached the entrance to their tent.

She unzipped the tent and found the banging to be someone at the front door.

Clothed in her black cotton robe and hair mussed from sleep, she opened the door and was greeted by two people. The sun made everything bright gold; it was still early in the morning.

"Good morning, Miss Potter! Did we wake you? May we come in?" asked the old man who had introduced himself as Goren. Hyu was standing behind him once more, eyes fixed on the floor ahead of her.

In the golden glow that the rising sun cast, Hyu looked almost doll-like. Lily saw for the first time how tiny Hyu truly was.

Goren's voice cut through her thoughts, bringing her back to the present.

"Oh..what? I'm sorry, I'm really tired," she said in defense and then maneuvered herself into the tent flap and swung the door open wider.

Goren frowned looking at the setup.

"What is all this about?" he asked, stepping inside the house. He was not yet into the tent itself however.

"Ah..it's. We just wanted...well, come inside and see. It's silly to talk in a doorway like this. I can make tea."

Goren said nothing, only stepped forward through the tent flap Lily was holding open. As soon as he stepped inside his frown disappeared.

Once Hyu was inside, Lily shut the door and zipped the tent back up, before making her way to the kitchen.

"Ah, now I see!" Goren exclaimed, stroking his beard. "Very clever. Very, very clever. Did you do this all yourself?" he asked, walking towards the TV set. He began to poke and prod the buttons, while squinting at the darkened screen.

"No, actually," Lily responded. "I'm really not that good with expanding spells. I tried once and one wall was half the side of it's opposite, not to mention the floor was somehow lumpy. Nah, my dad and mum did this. Mostly dad." She set about making tea, pulling out tea cups.

Now that she was up, Lily was starting to feel the beast of hunger rumbling within her.

"Are you two hungry? I could make breakfast!" she called from the kitchen area. Goren appeared with Hyu, shaking his head as he entered the tiny kitchen space.

"No, my dear, thank you. I was actually just coming by to ask if you and your friend would like to join us in the summer harvest festivities? I'm afraid no one will be doing any other kind of work or training until harvest has been taken care of. Do you by chance have sugar available?" he asked, accepting the freshly brewed tea that Lily had just finished making.

"Would you prefer sugar, or honey? I have both," she said, turning to the cabinet above the tiny muggle sink.

"Sugar is fine, thank you," Goren replied warmly, accepting the small bag of sugar. Lily noticed Hyu had yet to touch her tea.

"Do you not want tea?" she asked, trying to look at Hyu's face, but the stubborn woman did not speak, nor did she make any indication that she had heard Lily.

"Do not worry with her," Goren said, using his wand to magically stir his tea. Lily said nothing, only wondered why this woman followed Goren about.

"Well," Lily finally said, taking a sip of her tea. "I can wake Lysander up and see if he wants to help out. He usually doesn't wake up until around 11:00. As for me, I'd be happy to help. I didn't travel this far to sit inside a house all day!"

Goren finished his cup of tea, smacking his lips after the cup had been drained. He said, "Very well. Hyu and I will be going so you can get ready. I suggest you wear something you don't mind getting a little...dirty."

Lily nodded and the two of them showed themselves out. Lily pondered upon the actions (or lack thereof) of Hyu, before snapping to and heading upstairs to dress.

Once she was dressed, she grabbed her wand and stuffed it into her back pocket. She penned out a note on a scrap of parchment, and left it on the kitchen counter-hopefully Lysander would see it there.

She pulled on her trainers and headed out of the tent, and then through the cottage door. She was greeted by the dazzling sunlight and the smell of crisp clean air.

She could feel summer leaving the village.

Lily found Goren and Hyu a little ways off, Goren watching a group of people pulling up large potatoes. Hyu was watching the ground.

Goren spotted her as she came towards them and a great smile broke out across his face. "Ah, Potter!" he shouted, and a couple of men and women looked in her direction. She could tell by the way they eyed her and how two women whispered something to another man, that they knew the Potter name.

She ignored them and instead smiled back at Goren. As she came closer, she realized she had failed to see the man who was standing next to Goren.

"I'd like you to meet Potions Master Farrell. He has agreed to train you, once summer harvest is over with, that is. Farrell, this is Miss Lily Potter."

The man Goren had introduced was nearly the same height as Severus had been. His hair was equally as dark, yet there were several strands of silver running throughout it. It reached mid-back length. His mouth seemed to be set in hard stone, for his severe frown was set deep within his face.

His nose was sharp, eyes small and narrowed, looking in her direction. She felt like a mouse in front of a very, very large cat. He was eyeing her with something akin to disdain.

He looked very Slytherin in his long dark green robes.

"My, my," drawled Farrell, sounding very much like Severus, "Potter, did you say? Hmph. You look more like a wretched Weasley than anything else."

An anxious, boiling rage filled up within Lily. She was unsure what to say though; he had undeniably insulted her and the majority of her family.

"Look at her face, Goren," Farrell said, smirking. Lily opened her motuh, could think of nothing to say, and closed it with a snap.

Goren himself shot Farrell a dirty look, before coming towards Lily and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Ah...don't mind Farrell. He's just messing you around! You know how Slytherins are!" He laughed loudly, and Lily gave him a half-hearted smile, rubbing her elbow absentmindedly.

"I-I was a Slytherin too, you know," she said loudly, voice wavering. She stared Farrell down, who now had his arms crossed and a glare across his face.

"You give us real Slytherins a bad name! It's people like, like Voldemort and you-people who pick on others because of the way they look, or how poor they are-you are the reason why everyone has these absurd ideas about people who graduated out of Slytherin!"

Goren's beard was twitching, as if he was trying to hold back a smile. The people around them had slowed their work, eyeing the scene between the new student (a Potter no less!) and the old Potions Master. Hyu was staring at the ground, but she seemed to be almost unnaturally still. Had she been paying attention to the scene taking place?

"If you don't mind, sir, I would like to return to my quarters. I feel something is making me ill," Lily requested of Goren, staring at Farrell. She didn't even await an answer; off she went in the direction she believed the cottage to be.

"I don't have to take this crap," she muttered angrily as she stomped off. She felt her eyes burning, her heart pumping hard with the adrenaline. Was she really going to have to train under someone as prejudice as Master Farrell? Was there no one else?

How could someone so rude and offensive be so great at potions? But then again, she thought, eyes misting over as she was taken back into a memory.

Severus had never been very nice either. And he had been a well-known Potions Master.

"Nevermind that!" she snapped to herself, glad that no one was in her immediate vicinity.

"Where the devil is my house?!" she growled slightly louder, looking around. The area looked vaguely familiar; she recognized the large windowed houses as greenhouses. She was slightly curious about the area, but still very angry.

All she wanted right now was to be in her room, with a cup of tea and a nice bowl to smoke.

Lily huffed, before starting off west from the greenhouses. After thrity minutes of wandering, Lily finally found the area with all the tiny cottages, and she made a beeline for her and Lysanders.

She met Lysander on the way in, nearly knocking his nose off with the door.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed, leaning in the doorway and shaking her head.

"It's okay, but what's wrong? You look fit for murder!" Lysander replied, slight concern gracing his features.

"I-. It's nothing, I just...I met Potions Master Farrell, the one who has agreed to train me."

Lysander broke out into a grin, asking, "What was he like?"

"A total ass, that's what he was like! He said I looked like a 'wretched Weasley'!" Lily exploded, stomping towards the TV. She picked up the remote, and turned around to face her friend.

She said, "I can't believe the nerve of that man! And to think, I really traveled this far to be looked down by some old goat just because I have red hair!"

Lily looked at the remote and screamed in exasperation before she flung it back down onto the couch. She turned back to Lysander who was leaning against the wall of the kitchen entrance, arms crossed.

"What if he's like that the whole time? What if I can't get my training?" she asked, suddenly frightened.

Lysander came to her side. He put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"Hey, now," he said softly. "It'll all be okay, alright? He's just rude, that's all. You know as well as I do that personal feelings have nothing to do with your studies. Just do the work he gives you, study as hard as you can. Learn, and just ignore anything else that hasn't to do with potions."

He smiled her and Lily, who didn't see it, sniffed. Her eyes looked wet, but there was no tears upon her face.

"I just thought we were passed bloodline discrimination," she whispered, crossing her arms. Her elbow dug into Lysanders side, but he ignored it.

"I was getting ready to go out and join you with Goren," he said quietly, pulling away just the slightest.

"If you want though, I'll stay here with you. We can hang out. It's not like we're starting our studies today," he added, before pulling away completely. He noted that something inside him wilted once he was no longer in contact with her.

Lily smiled, sniffed again and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She crossed her arms again, and said, "Thanks, Lysander. Really, thanks. I don't think I'll be going out again, but you go on ahead. Or you can stay here, but I really just think I'm going to go head back to bed for a bit."

She smiled again as Lysander nodded and left the tent and cottage. She made herself a cuppa and then went to her room, where she packed a bowl and sat in the dark, sipping her tea.

Farrell had been more than a little rude, she thought. While he only said one cutting remark, it had been about her family. She knew from her mum that growing up, she and Uncle Ron hadn't been very well off. Ginny was the only one who had ever really gotten something new.

Her brothers had worn hand-me-downs. They had been called muggle lovers, traitors, they had been ridiculed for being so poor, unlike the rest of the pureblood families.

The way her mother explained it had sounded bad, but she had never thought she herself would have to experience what her mother and father had fought so hard against.

Lily finished her tea and smoked a bowl, cuddling up under her blankets and watching as the smoke wafted out of the fist sized hole she had made for air flow.

She found herself drifting back to sleep in her little tent of bed covers. She didn't even have the strength to put her bowl away before she passed out with it still in hand.

* * *

She dreamed. And in her dream, there was he.

"I miss you," she said, her voice echoing strangely. She looked around, but there was nothing but blackness beyond her. Above, below. Left, right, it didn't matter. An endless void of blackness surrounded her and Severus.

"Severus," she said. He stood there, hair and robes blending in seamlessly with the black behind them. His pale face contrasted heavily with the dark.

He was staring hard at her, his eyes somehow shining. There was no light, how was he...? But she pushed the thought effortlessly out of her mind.

"It doesn't matter," Lily said aloud. Within one motion she stepped to Severus, put her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

The kiss seemed very slow, but then it was over and she had no recollection of ever pulling away. She was now standing within his arms, looking up at him.

"Where are we?" she asked, a sudden feeling of alarm shooting through her. Where was the sun?

"We're here," he said, and his voice sounded strange to her. As if, that's how she thought he sounded, but knew he didn't. She couldn't make sense of her own thoughts and went to ask something.

"Your hair," Severus murmured, bringing his hand up to brush her temple. Lily smiled, leaning into his touch.

"You look like a wretched Weasley," he finished softly, and Lily jerked away, shocked. "W-what?" she exclaimed, pulling out of his arms.

"I thought you liked my hair!"

Severus blinked and reached for her, gathering her up in his arms. His last remark melted from her mind as he kissed her.

Suddenly they were in a bedroom. The walls were smooth, dark grey cobblestone. Bits of moss hung from some of the stones, others were completely clear. There was light emanating from somewhere, but Lily couldn't pinpoint the location.

Severus was standing behind her; somehow she knew he was there. His arms came around her from behind, slowly unbuttoning her blouse.

His mouth landed upon her neck. He placed small kisses and nips along her jawline, neck and ear. He wrung breathy moans from her. He finished unbuttoning and pulled it from her frame, turning her head with one hand and kissing the other side of her neck.

"Sev-everus," she whimpered as his hands traveled up her stomach and over her breasts.

His hands traveled back down and behind her, and she watched as her bra fell away onto the wine colored coverlet beneath her knees.

Severus tugged on her elbow gently, and Lily shifted her weight, readying herself to turn to face her love.

Yet as she turned, the room seemed to bend around her and when she finally faced him...

He was not there, and she was lying on her side, bowl still in hand and gaze adjusting to the dim light coming from beneath her blanket.

She felt disappointment surge throughout her, coupled with her lust. It was a depressing feeling and although she desired touch, she did not indulge herself.

It wouldn't have felt right, nor would it have felt the same.

* * *

Lily ventured out later that afternoon (even though she had said she wouldn't), mind still on the dream of Severus. She missed him, and hadn't even realized how much she had missed him until she had seen him, felt his touch.

It had felt strangely real.

She found Lysander talking animatedly with Goren in what was basically a town square. There was nothing designating the area as the town square, other than four benches side by side and back to back, a tiny patch of grass with some flowers and a large stone laid into the grass.

"Hey," she said, coming up behind Lysander. He turned to face her, his eyes lit by excitement.

"Oh, hey Lils! I just met Herbologist Langley; I can't wait to start my training. Did you know she trained Professor Longbottom?! No wonder he's so great!" he exclaimed, his voice nearly squeaking.

Lily laughed at her friend and turned to Goren, who was also grinning.

"I want to apologize for earlier," she started, and Goren waved a hand at her.

"Oh, pish posh!" he boomed, and a small grin spread across Lily's face.

"You did right telling Farrell off! He's chased away at least a dozen would be trainees with his attitude; it's about time one of them bit back! Don't worry about a thing, you have nothing to apologize about. In fact, I should make him apologize to you! But I can't promise you anything, m'dear-he's as stubborn as Severus Snape!"

Lily froze, her smile faltering. Her heart jumped into her throat and it took everything in her power not to sound desperate as she asked, "Severus, Severus Snape? F-from Hogwarts?"

She felt Lysanders eyes burning a hole into the side of her head, but she ignored him.

Severus, her Severus had trained here? But of course he had; he had once been listed as one of the greatest Potions Masters of his time.

"Ah, yes, that Snape," replied Goren, his smile fading. "Quite good, that one. So unfortunate what happened to him. But he was a product of his generation, honestly, we can't blame him for joining up with the dark side. He and Farrell were always so close, even after Snape had been trained fully."

Lily's mind reeled. Farrell had trained Severus? And it made so much sense, now, she thought. No wonder he had such an abrasive personality! Being cooped up with someone as acidic a personlity as Farrell had had no other choice but to develop the same attitude.

Goren was still talking. "...he was always very good at making every potion precisely. He talked about writing a potions book, but alas, that never happened, as we all well know. Ah...is anyone hungry? I still haven't showed you two the cafeterias..."

Lily tuned him out, biting at the nails on her right hand. All she could think of was Severus and Farrell. The way Farrell had crossed his arms, the way he had sniffed and turned his nose up at her. His dark hair, his dark eyes.

He resembled so closely the one she loved.

"Severus," she murmured, before coming back to the present. Lysander was trailing after Goren a little ways off, and Lily jogged to catch up with them.

"May I ask where Farrell is right now?" Lily asked, surprising herself. She had had no intention of saying anything, and yet here she was, with her mouth betraying her.

"He should be in his office in the Potions building...try the basement level, I'm fairly sure that's where his office is!"

Lily thanked him, said she'd meet up with them in a bit and dashed off towards the front of the village.

She found the potions building, and the directions to the lower levels. Farrells office was at the very back of the bottom floor. Lily jogged all the way down and found herself slightly out of breath when she finally knocked on his door.

There was no immediate answer, and Lily knocked again. Still no answer. She timidly knocked once more, and just as her knuckle rapped a third time, the door swung open.

Farrell was standing there, long hair tied back and a pair of goggles over his eyes. He was wearing a tight fitting long black shirt and a pair of black pants.

"Did you not hear me?!" he nearly shouted and Lily frowned, confused.

"Hear what, _sir_?! I knocked three times and heard nothing from you!"

Farrell ripped off the goggles, squinting at her and then glanced at his doorframe.

"Damned soundproofing charms! Get in here, girl!" he grumbled and pulled her roughly into the room, shoving his goggles into her hands.

"I don't care what you're here for right now; if you've ruined my potion I'll skin you alive! Now put those on and come with me. And none of that talking nonsense, just do as I say!"

Lily nodded and strapped the goggles to her face, following Farrell.

It was her first lesson with him.

* * *

Lysnder and Lily met up once more that night, and Lily told Lysander what had happened.

"Seems like you guys are getting along better now," he mumbled, staring at the TV set, which showed a blonde American woman reporting on local charities.

"Eh, a bit," Lily responded from the kitchen, focused on making some soup. She had missed the late lunch with Goren and hadn't actually left the potions building until after dinner either.

They had worked together, her and Farrell, on a potion that was meant to stimulate the growth of mandrakes, making them mature faster, thus being able to be harvested earlier, too.

Once it was done, Lily settled down on the couch with her soup and picked up the remote, flipping through channels.

"Don't even ask, it's not like I was watching that or anything," Lysander snapped, scowling.

"Excuse me?" Lily asked, setting down her bowl of soup on the coffee table. She turned towards him, eyes wide and arms crossed.

"You weren't watching that, Lysander. You weren't even listening to me. So, if you really want to spit out what's actually bothering you, then fucking do it. But do _not_ get snippy with me! I am in no mood to listen to you bitch!"

Lysander's nostrils flared before he got up from the couch and made his way to his room.

"Oh, so there is no problem?" Lily yelled at his retreating form.

"You're just being an ass for no reason? Thanks a fucking lot, Lysander, great friend you are!"

Lily shook her head and returned to the TV. Nothing good was on, though, and Lily instead pondered what had just happened.

Lysander didn't usually snap like that unless something was really bothering him. But he had always come out and said it; he had never been known to bottle it up.

She wondered briefly if it had something to do with Severus, brushed it away, but then thought about the idea a little harder.

Lily was not stupid. Lysander had admitted his feelings to her once ago, and she had shut him down. Rejected him for someone who...who wasn't really alive.

She couldn't help who she loved though! And maybe if Lysander had acted sooner...but no, she thought. That's not true, and you know it, an tiny voice in her head said.

You always loved Severus, even when you were younger. You and Lysander weren't even friends then. It didn't matter.

Lysander had no right to act jealous. She didn't love him, and most likely never would. He had to understand that. And if he didn't, then was it really wise to continue living together?

"We have no reason to anyways," she muttered to herself.

That's right, said the voice. You don't. He's just holding you back, making you feel guilty for not loving him.

But he was her only real friend in this village. He may have loved her, but he had never done anything untoward.

"I can't help who I love!" she whispered harshly to herself and banished her bowl of soup, no longer hungry. She turned the muggle contraption off and made her way up the stairs and to her room.

"I will not feel guilty for not loving you," she said aloud in her own room, imagining Lysander standing before her.

"I wish you could just understand," she murmured gently, and collapsed onto her bed. Her pipe was still on the bed, half smoked, and she picked it up and relit it.

You're here because of Severus, she thought. "I cannot give up my dream. I'm doing it for you," she whimpered, tears suddenly coming to her eyes.

She sniffed, holding back the tears, and tried to breathe slowly. She'd have to apologize to Lysander tomorrow, and hopefully have a talk and find out why he had snapped in the first place.

For now, she was going to sleep. She felt exhausted once again, and fell asleep without another thought.

* * *

The next day was the celebration of the end of summer harvest. The place was alive with action-games , dancing, singing and people eating and drinking all started in the early morning. It continued all day, and both Lily and Lysander forgot about their fight as they joined in the festivities.

Goren was spotted among some of the older women, booming with laughter. He seemed a bit drunk, for his cheeks were rosy. Hyu was nowhere to be seen.

"Don't worry about her!" was all he said when Lily asked where she was. He then grabbed one of the older ladies breasts and laughed riotously. Lily's face turned red and she and Lysander both hurried off in the opposite direction.

Everywhere around them were people who were losing more and more of their inhibitions as the day turned to night. It grew chilly out, but the people lit fires about the village and cast warming charms about the area so as not to ruin the fun.

"This is ridiculous!" Lily shouted over a group of people screaming as they played grab ass. Lysander laughed and nodded.

"It's mad! I can't believe these people act like this...although, I must say, it's a bit liberating," he added as a voluptuous redhead grinned and winked at him. Lily watched as Lysander blushed and she rolled her eyes.

"Uh, hey, I'm gonna go...over here," Lysander muttered before walking away and leaving Lily standing alone. She watched as he traipsed on over to the bigger woman, and Lily shook her head, turning to walk in the opposite direction.

She found Goren once more, this time with an obviously inebriated Farrell, who was trying hard not to seem drunk.

"Hey there, Weasley!" said Farrell very loudly, causing Lily to step back a bit.

"I am right here," she said through gritted teeth. "There is no reason to yell. And it's Potter, you drunk fool!"

Farrell squinted, glared, squinted again. "'m not talkin' to yoou," he slurred, pointing an unsteady finger at her left. Lily looked in the direction he was pointing; there was no one there.

"'m talkin' to the other weaselpot next to you," he finished and Lily looked at him in exasperation.

"You're drunk, aren't you," she sighed, shaking her head.

Farrell shook his head and Goren just laughed like this was one of the funniest things he had ever seen.

"No no no, weaselpot, 'm merrily having fund. Fun. 'm an old man, can't I have a bit 'o' that?!" he sounded angry but looked nothing more than gassy. Goren roared with laughter once more and shook Farrell roughly by the shoulders.

"I am the poshuns mastur...I have ways of...of...of...Goren stop shakin me..." he groaned and clapped a hand over his mouth. Lily's eyes widened and she stepped back two spaces.

"Right, I'll just see you two tomorrow then! Goodbye, have a nice time!" Lily shouted and walked hurriedly away. She heard the sound of someone sicking up as she left.

She decided to go back to her own house. She wasn't up for any partying. She hadn't wanted to travel so long and far for a bit of drunken fun.

"I just want my damn training," she muttered angrily as she stepped back into the house.

She heard a woman moaning and the sound of grunting coming from Lysanders room.

"Can't you use a fucking soundproofing charm or something?!" she yelled and kicked the door of Lysanders room before heading upstairs.

The day had passed by so quickly, Lily was almost grateful that it would soon technically be the next day. She was anxious to get her studies started, was tired of all the shenanigans taking place. One moment Lysander was angry, the next he was fucking some fat chick. One moment she was arguing with Farrell and the next he was giving her a lesson in potions!

All Lily wanted was for people to act normal...but then she thought, well, I guess I'm not entirely normal either.

After all, she had fallen in love with a dead man.

* * *

The next chapter is already half written, so it shouldn't be too long of a wait!


	3. Year One-Part Two

Here is finally the second chapter of Within Motion! Thank you guys for sticking with me, I know this took entirely too long to write, but real life has a tendency to do that. Anyways, please enjoy and let me know what you think!

I do not own any of this except the plot and original characters! Strictly entertainment; no money being made.

* * *

The next day was end of summer harvest, and any trace of any sort of party ever taking place had vanished once daylight broke over the small village. Lily awoke early that morning, and couldn't go back to sleep and so trudged downstairs for some food.

As she settled on the couch with a cup of tea and some toast (breakfast indeed, a voice mocked her in her mind), she heard the door to Lysanders room opening, and out stepped the redhead from last night.

She didn't look quite as pretty as she had in firelight, but her skin was as pale as fresh cream, making her red hair seem unnatural. She spotted Lily sitting on the couch and smiled brightly, her cheeks pinking up fast.

"Hello," she said, her voice higher than Lily expected. She put out her chubby hand and Lily grasped it and they shook hands.

"I'm Violet. Sorry to disturb you, I didn't mean to stay all night." She seemed sincere and Lily smiled warmly at her.

"It's okay, you know how things go. I'm Lily, by the way," Lily responded, and watched as Violets' face paled.

"Oh," Violet whispered, bringing one hand up to her mouth. "So _you're_ Lily. Yes...I can see what he sees in you." Her gaze traveled across her face, lingering on Lily's red hair.

Lily tilted her head to the side and asked, "What do you mean?" Her voice seemed to snap Violet out of her trance, and Violet's face became red again.

"Oh em, nothing, dear, nothing! I'll be going now, got things to...things to garden!" she said lamely and hurried out the tent and through the door.

Lily returned to her tea and toast, wondering what on earth Lysander had said last night.

Later in the day Lysander finally awoke, and even later Goren managed to make an appearance at her doorstep. Even though Hyu's gaze was trained on the ground beneath her feet, she looked almost smug when Goren tiredly sat down on Lily's couch.

"My dear girl," he croaked, head resting in his hands. "Can I trouble you for some tea? Dreadful hangover here, and Farrell has yet to wake up and I am in dire need of a hangover potion."

Lily shook her head. "I'll give you something better than tea," she replied, rushing upstairs to her bedroom. She grabbed one the two hangover potions she had left and returned downstairs.

"Here." Lily pushed the potion into Gorens hands, who looked up and eyed it wearily before recognizing it for what it was.

"Miss Potter, I should've known you had a supply or two available! Thank you muchly dear!" he weakly exclaimed, before downing the potion from it's bottle.

"Ah!" he cried, color rushing back into his face. A smile tugged at Lily's lips as she watched him stand up.

"Well, now that I'm refreshed, I'd like to inform you that your official schooling will be starting in two weeks," hestated, suddenly all business. He started patting down his robe as if he were looking for something. Finally Goren pulled what appeared to be nothing out of his pocket, drew his wand and pointed it at his hand.

He murmured a lightening charm, then said aloud, "_Engorgio_," and balanced upon his palm a column of books appeared, teetering in their height. He cast another charm (wordlessly Lily noted) and the books floated over to the coffee table where they set down with a _thunk_.

Goren dispelled the charms in one go, and they leaned dangerously to the right, but did not fall.

"Here are the books that Farrell has issued to all his first years; I do believe your friends Herbology books are in there too. There is a list of things you will need before your first day." Goren pulled out a stack of parchment and handed them to Lily.

"We do allow students to take a portkey to the nearest wizarding town for supplies. You may only go once a year however, so do make sure you have absolutely everything you need before coming back here. There are no exceptions to this rule."

"Since you are a first year, your classes will be one on one with Farrell, each day at the time listed. There are more details in there. Here are Lysanders," he said and handed her another, slightly thicker, stack of papers.

"When you and your friend are ready to get your supplies, do let me know and I'll arrange a portkey. It doesn't have to be today, but I've always thought it pertinent to be ready!"

Goren smiled once more, thanked her for the potion and showed himself out. Lily was left standing in the kitchen door, two stacks of parchment in her hands and an excited feeling her chest.

She rushed to the couch, dropping Lysanders stack on the coffee table, the top half of which slid to the side. One page fluttered to the floor, but Lily was to immersed in her own pages to notice.

Most of the ingredients she needed were uncommon, and she was unsure if she would find them in Diagon Alley. Knockturn, maybe.

Suddenly overwhelmed with the thought of classes starting, she tossed the rest of the parchments onto the table.

She sighed, stretched and thought about Severus. Where would he have recommended her to get supplies?

* * *

They were given two portkeys the day of their trip out of the village. One there, and one back, and make sure you get everything, Goren reminded them. They nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh! And one more thing," Goren added, "The portkeys are set to automatically return you here in just three hours. I should think that will give you both ample time to get your things in order!"

Lily replied back, "Thanks Professor!" but was entirely sure he never heard it, for the portkey activated right then.

And then she and Lysander were standing in some darkened alley. The noises coming from the street set her slightly on edge. She had gotten used to the quiet of the village.

"Come on, then," Lysander prompted and started off towards the light at the end of the alleyway. Lily followed, unsure of what else she could have done.

* * *

They started at Diagon Alley for some basic supplies; quills that were charmed to never run out of ink, a years worth of parchment paper. A new cauldron for Lily, although she wasn't sure a Hogwarts approved cauldron would measure up to what she would be using it for. She wished very much that Severus was there; he would've known.

Her and Lysander parted ways when it came to the text they needed. Lily found little that was on her list, forcing her to travel to Knockturn.

All in all, Knockturn Alley wasn't all that bad. Sure, there were strange people skulking in the shadows, and once she thought she heard crying coming from far off in the distance. Despite all this, however, she managed to find a bookstore which she thought would hold what she needed.

Entering the store (Viceroy & Lycan Co.), she was pleasantly surprised to find how open and well-lit the place really was. The store clerk, although he leered at her with dark eyes and sneered with a mouthful of decaying teeth, he was helpful enough. Directed her to the Advanced Potions area with ease.

She still didn't like the way his gaze burned into the back of her neck as she walked away.

Lily was delighted to find nearly every textbook required for her school year. She felt giddy as she stroked the cover of _Advanced Potions and How to Brew Them (Without Blowing Anything Up!) by Henrietta Hornswagler_.

She was really doing it. Severus would be proud, she thought warmly.

After gathering up her potions texts, she decided to browse through the other aisles. It was amazing how tiny the outside of the building looked, considering the inside was quite huge. Magic, she thought, smiling to herself as she stopped in front of the Charms section.

She continued to browse, when she realized she was now at the very back of the store. No one else appeared to have ventured back here, although to be fair, she had only seen two other persons inside. Neither seemed to be interested in anything but the books on the shelves.

Lily looked around, noting the plaques marking the beginning and end of each topic. As she reached the far end of the room where the two walls met, her eyes slid past the darkened corner. She took another two steps, and stopped in her tracks.

Something was telling her to turn around, some sixth sense feeling. She had missed something very important; her skin felt like it was on fire, yet her chest seemed to be freezing.

She whirled around, heart pounding wildly. Eyes wide, she flicked her eyes across the book shelves that lined the wall in front of her. She spotted the darkened corner and strained her eyes to determine just what that plaque said above the section.

She took two steps closer and reached out a hand towards the darkness. Just as her fingertips delved into the shadows, a feeling of something she could only describe as an intense energy shot up her arm.

It hadn't hurt, but it startled her enough to issue a gasp and give cause to recoil her hand.

Somehow, during her curiosity she had stepped forward. And now she could read what the plaque that was so darkened said.

_Dark Magickes_

Her entire being froze, those word burning themselves into her mind. A book caught her eye on the shelf.

"Dark Arts and How To Use Them," she whispered aloud. She fingered the edge of the leather bound book gently, before sliding her fingers atop the spine; the cool feel of tightly packed pages made her fingertips tingle.

She pulled the book from the shelf and eyed it warily before tucking it amongst her textbooks. She would look at it later. Lily scanned the shelf once more, searching perhaps for a potions book...

Her eyes spotted another book, nearly as thick as the other she had picked from the shelf.

The title of the text read _Brewing: A History of Black Potions_. Lily's brow furrowed in confusion; she had never heard the term 'black potions' before.

She tucked it amongst her other books, cradling the potions text against her ribcage as if it were a small kitten.

Lily decided that were enough. If she spent too much time back here, someone may come upon her. What if they recognize me, she suddenly wondered, and turned quickly away from the _Dark Magickes _section.

She made her way to the store clerk to pay for her purchases. The man with his rotting mouth grinned at her with blackened teeth as she handed over the dark arts books.

"Have a nice day," he sneered in a voice that sounded as if he truly wanted her to have a bad day. Lily mumbled "you too," and left the store in a hurry. She was suddenly anxious to view the books that hadn't been on her school list.

* * *

She and Lysander met up once more at the bar that separated the muggle world from Diagon Alley.

"How was your shopping?" he asked, spooning soup into his mouth. He had been waiting for her for sometime, she suspected.

"Oh, you know. It was shopping. I got it all done, if that's what you're asking." She eyed his soup, her stomach producing a low whine. Lysander took another spoonful of soup into his mouth before grimacing and pushing the bowl away.

"Not to good, this place. Portkey should be ready soon. I'm ready whenever you are." He stood up and Lily followed suit.

Lysander made his way to the back alley, reaching into his pocket as he walked. He held the door for Lily who smiled gratefully. Finally Lysander pulled out the portkey and held it out to Lily.

Lily murmured a time telling charm, syncing it up with the portkey.

"So, find anything interesting?" Lysander asked casually, eyes trained on the conjured clock. They had 45 seconds left. Lily frowned.

"What do you mean?" she inquired, thoughts returning to her earlier visit in Knockturn. Lysander shrugged, meeting her eyes through the mist of the time charm. His hand gripped the portkey tightly.

"I went to Knockturn Alley today," he replied, avoiding her question. Lily focused her gaze on the clock, and swallowed. 27 seconds.

"Yeah?" Lily prompted. "What did you need from there?"

Her friends eyes narrowed and Lily swallowed once more. Her mouth felt dry, her tongue heavy.

"It's funny you ask that," he responded. Lily spared a glance at the numbers ticking down.

15 seconds. Come on, she thought anxiously. She already knew what Lysander was going to say, and she didn't really feel like listening to him lecture her right then.

"Why is that funny?" she asked, stalling for time. 10 seconds..._8_

"I think you know why it's funny." His eyes were dark.

_7_

"I've no idea what you're talking about," Lily croaked out, feeling her face heat up with the lie she had just told.

_5_

"You're fucking lying to me again," he whispered harshly, and Lily opened her mouth

_4_

to say no, she most certainly was not, but what a joke that was, for that was a lie as well and really

_3_

why should she deny her interest in the darker side of magic to Lysander;

_2_

he was her best friend, wasn't he?

"Lysander, I-"

_1_

Lily's explanation was lost within the magical vortex of the portkey as they were both yanked back to village.


	4. Year One-Part Three

Just wanted to apologise to everyone who had been waiting for this chapter. I really, really got stuck on this. You can probably tell, since I just tried to end this year and chapter as quickly as possible. My plans for this story are much more solid for the later years of Lily and Lysanders schooling, not so much for the beginning of it. Do try and bear with me, please.

Thanks again for waiting. Let me know what you guys think.

* * *

"_Lily," Severus whispered. Lily_ _shifted her gaze downwards. Severus slid down her body and began to lap at her clit. "Ah!" she cried loudly, gripping his head with her hands. Her fingers rubbed his scalp as her sucked on her nub gently._

_She panted as he continued to kiss and lick her. "You taste delicious," he purred, and she groaned as he pushed a finger inside of her, fucking her slowly with one digit._

_When she thought she was about to lose it, Severus pulled out his finger and slid back up towards her. He kissed her stomach, fondled her breasts before taking a nipple into his mouth. When he had had his fill of her bosom, he took her mouth._

_She felt him position his cock against her opening, and Lily tried to spread her legs as far apart as possible. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and entered her in one smooth motion. She gasped, but it was lost within their kiss._

"_Severus!" she exclaimed, panting wildly as he set a rhythym. Soon she was meeting his every thrust with her hips. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and watched as he bit his bottom lip. His eyes were closed, and he seemed concentrated on not making a sound._

"_Severus," she crooned again, and he opened his eyes, staring into hers. "Fuck!" he growled, hips speeding up and Lily made loud "oh!" noises as he fucked her._

"_God yes," she moaned into his neck. Her nails scraped his back and he bit into her shoulder. It felt amazing..._

_He growled once again, pulling out of her completely. She whined, almost painfully, at the loss of him. However she didn't have to miss him long for he was bringing her forward, lying back himself. He slipped his hard length back inside her and Lily exhaled loudly as he held onto her hips._

_He helped her raise herself up and down as she rode him. She stopped trying to do it herself, just let him take over. He was strong enough to lift her off him anyhow._

_She watched as Severus developed a glazed eyed expression, mouth open just slightly, making small groans himself._

"_You're so fucking hot," she panted, and Severus' eyes fluttered shut briefly before reopening to stare at her._

"_You're beautiful," he murmured, and slowed down the motion of his hips. The slow, hard glide of him inside her made her cry out loudly._

"_You're so good," Lily mewed, eyes closing in ecstasy. Severus ran one hand up her flat stomach until he reached the fullness of her breast. He ran his palm across her nipples; Lily felt herself nearing completion._

"_Ohhh,"she said, arching into his hands._

_He tweaked her nipples, then rested his hand in the small of her back. He leaned forward and in one fell swoop was once again on top of her. He arranged her legs to rest on either side of his thighs, he himself resting on his heels. _

_His grip on her hips was so strong, she half expected bruises. She wouldn't mind; she wanted him to mark her as his._

"_Lily," he groaned, both hands skimming across her chest, pinching nipples and soothing them with light caresses._

_She felt the wave building, and crooned his name. She saw something inside him snap; he thrust into her harder, faster, until-_

"_L-Lily!" he choked out and came inside her with a shout. Seeing him come undone before her sent her over the edge, and she came crying his name._

_As they lay together, bodies still entwined, he kissed her temple._

Lily awoke feeling like someone had doused her in ice water. It took her a minute to realize she had awakened in a cold sweat. Everything felt freezing, aside from her throbbing need beneath her pajamas pants.

"What the hell," she muttered. She hated these dreams. They were almost nightmares, in a way.

Always, they were so good. But always, they ended up being just what they were-dreams. She was tired of feeling the loss of Severus almost every night; hadn't going through the loss of him once been enough?

It was a sick joke that nobody but she understood.

What was even more torturous was the fact that no matter how much she had tried, she could never get herself off after such a dream. She rarely indulged herself these days anyways, but after a dream like this, it was hard not to get aroused.

She almost always felt something akin to shame or guilt after successfully pleasuring herself, though. She chalked it up to her missing Severus so much she didn't want anyone but him to touch her...

But she wasn't at Hogwarts any longer. She was here, and here she would stay for six more years-if and when Farrell deigned her fully trained.

Lily could never get back to sleep after a night of visions like these. She packed a bowl, eyeing her stash. It was noticeably lower than when James had sent it to her, but she was confident her and Lys would last the year.

Lighting the bowl with the tip of her wand, her thoughts returned once more to Severus. Her face began to feel hot as she thought of his cock, all hard and heavy. The tip of his swollen head leaking just so...her licking the juices off, listening to the noises that _she_ could make him produce-

"Fuck!" she growled, squirming. This line of thought was no better than the previous one had been.

She took another hit and held it in before exhaling. As the cloud of smoke dissipated, she spotted her tote she had used to carry her books from Diagon and Knockturn.

The potions text suddenly came to mind and she accioed her bag, unlatched it and pulled out _Brewing: A History of Black Potions_.

As she stared at the maroon cover, she was reminded of Lysander.

* * *

"What the fuck were you thinking?" he tried to ask angrily, only managing to sound drunken.

Lysander was trying to stand up, blinking away the portkey sickness. He bent over, hands braced on his knees and breathed heavily. He had landed not to far away from her, and for a moment Lily thought he was going to vomit.

Lily had landed lying on her back. She had made the mistake of turning her head towards Lysanders voice when he had spoken. She could still feel the world spinning.

"Fuckin Goren," Lysander breathed, sliding to his knees. "He gave us a bad portkey! Never felt this sick in my life..." He hiccuped and curled in on his self.

Lily pushed herself to move, thankful she hadn't ate anything. The strongest bout of nausea hit her, causing her to gag, but she managed to keep her bile down.

The nausea didn't last long, but it felt like ages before Lily could move without feeling like she was about to barf her intestines up. When she and Lysander were once more able to move, they both stood up.

Lily immediately took off for their cabin, intent on going to her room and locking herself in there with a couple of strong silencing charms. She wasn't to keen on listening to Lysander berate her through her bedroom door.

Lysander was quicker however and made a grab for her arm. He jerked her backwards, an "oomph" noise issuing from Lily as she almost fell.

"What the hell, Lysander!" she cried, ripping her arm from his grasp. Lysander was once again glaring at her.

"You lied again," he started, but Lily put up a hand, feeling her anger flare through her.

"_NO!"_ she hissed vehemently.

"I am sick and tired of you telling me what I can or cannot do, acting like you know what's best for me! It stops, right here and right now! You have no control over me; I have no reason to tell you every single FUCKING thing I do in my free time!"

Her voiced rang out loud and clear, and Lysander was staring at her in disbelief.

"You _know_ I can take care of myself. You know that I am an adult. Yes, we're friends," Lily continued, her face hot and her hands shaking with adrenaline.

"BUT. This does not mean that you can act like my fucking father. We both know why I'm here, and it's not so you can keep an eye on me! Stop acting like a foolish little boy caught up in some grade level crush, and grow the FUCK UP!"

She turned to stomp away to their castle but was stopped again by Lysander grabbing her arm and whirling her around to face him.

"Lily, stop-!"

She did not hesitate as she raised her hand and slapped Lysander as hard as she could across the face. He let go of her wrist as if her skin had burned him, and she took the opportunity to take a couple steps back.

"Don't you fucking _dare_ touch me. You have no right, and never had. If you _ever_ grab me again, I will curse you so bad you will never step foot outside Mungo's. Do I make myself clear?"

Lysander was not answering her. His lips were pulled back in a snarl and Lily momentarily felt a sense of fear. She whipped out her wand and pointed it at him. He paled as he stared at her wands tip.

"I said, _do I make myself clear?_ Answer me!"

"Yes!" Lysander finally snapped and charged passed her, nearly knocking her to the ground. Lily had to restrain herself from hurling a hex at his retreating form.

"You obsessed prick," she muttered furiously and shoved her wand into her back pocket.

* * *

That had been several days ago. Since then, Lysander had not said a word to her and Lily was finding it rather pleasant. He had been around less, busying himself with his Herbology classes. Even when he had been around, she found it rather easy to ignore him. He paid her the same respects, and only said one of two things to her. Usually along the lines of "yes", "no", or "where's the sugar?"

She pushed Lysander out of her mind, and opened the potions book she had bought in Knockturn.

She skimmed through and was quite surprised how much the book had to do with the theoretical rather than the practical, but was interested nonetheless. Lily looked over the table of contents. Near the very bottom of the contents, labeled as page 435 was a potion that made her vision swim in front of her.

_Resurrection Potions...page Four Thirty Five, Sixteenth Chapter_

"What?!" she choked out, her heart skipping several beats. She pressed her palm to her chest, trying to steady her heartbeat.

Lily flipped to the end of the book, going back until she found pg 435, which greeted her with large, black print.

**RESURRECTION POTIONS**

_**WARNING:**_

**The authoress would like to express that this section of her text is not recommended to be tested, tried or brewed. She has only written this as a theoretical potion(s) and would like to remind the witch/wizard who is reading this that the act of brewing a potion with the intent of bringing one back from the dead is a highly illegal practice, with horrible consequences that often result from the brewing and use of such potions. **

**Please note that there is only so much life force in the universe. Drawing enough life force to bring one back from the dead requires that energy to be drained from someone/thing/where else and should only be practiced by a strong and resilient witch and/or wizard.**

**These potions are not meant to be brewed for use; only for study. You have been warned; any such use outside of researche will in no way be fault of hers.**

Lily couldn't believe what her eyes were reading. She turned the page, intent on ignoring that warning.

The next page held nearly 1,000 potions, each with it's own description and requirements. Several different potions jumped out at her. Most of them required rare or exotic ingredients or the use of an incantation that only a highly trained witch or wizard would be able to perform.

And even then the descriptions were rather dubious on whether the outcome was going to work or turn you into a gelatinous goo.

Lily sighed, feeling let down. But if she thought about it realisitically she realized that while she may not be able to do much now, she could possibly do something in the future. She was here to learn how to brew, was she not? To become a Potions Master?

"Alright," she said aloud, her feelings of doubt diminishing. "Alright then!"

She threw herself into her school work.

* * *

Before they both knew it, Lysander and Lily were halfway through their first year of classes. They no longer saw much of each other, what with Lily's evenings filled with both her standard potions plus the personal tutoring she had somehow roped Farrell into agreeing to. Lysander had all early morning to afternoon classes.

Needless to say, Lysander was quite surprised when Lily entered the hut/tent that evening.

"What are you doing here?" he asked around a mouthful of noodles he had cooked up. Lily shook her head, sitting down next to him on the couch he was occupying.

"Farrell is ill. Some kind of allergic reaction to those Ever Sloughing Lizards he had in storage. One of the girls in class didn't put on her protective gloves. Handed Farrell her classwork. You should've seen in! He turned three shades of purple before breaking out in scales!"

Lysander grinned as Lily started laughing.

"He had to cut class short because of it!" she gasped out, still giggling. Lysander continued to stare at her, a smile barely playing across his lips.

Once she had quieted down, he spoke up.

"So, Lily," he started, listening to her snort once more as she was undoubtedly thinking of Farrell. She turned her head to look at him, her eyes slowly losing the mirth.

He took in a stuttering breath. "I just...that is to say...er. I'm-sorry. For the way I acted a while back. Y'know, when we came back from Diagon? "

Lily's eyebrows had disappeared somewhere into her hairline, her mouth just barely parted. Lysander felt his face heating up, could tell he was as red as a screaming mandrake.

"So. Yeah," he finished lamely. He looked into Lily's green eyes for several seconds, waiting for her to say something, but she never did. Tearing his gaze away from hers, he found himself feeling even more awkward now than he had before he had apologised.

"Ah. I'm. I'm just going to. Going to go to bed now," he mumbled, making to get up off the couch. He had almost risen to his full height when he felt a hand genlty latch onto his wrist. He turned to look at his friend.

"Lysander," she breathed quietly, staring at her hand upon his wrist. She said nothing else however, and he sat back down next to her. She did not remove her hand from his wrist.

He remained next to her for a good couple of minutes, wondering what she was thinking and trying desperately to not think of how her touch had been like an icy fire, first sending shivers down his spine and then burning him to the core. All this from one little hand.

If only she could bring herself to look at him like the way she had with Severus.

"Lysander," she said once more, slightly louder this time. And now she did remove her hand, and Lysander felt the disappointment surge through him.

"I'm not going to say it's okay, because it's not. What you said...what you did...it hurt me. A lot." Her eyes were now trained on his face, and he had to look away from her lest he did something stupid. Like kiss her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, clenching the hand closest to her own into a fist.

"I understand that you were and are upset with where and whom my feelings lay. I understand that you...care for me." Her cheeks became tinted with pink.

"But you're not my father, my caregiver. You are not my brother or my mother. You're my friend. And all I ask of you is some sort of...support from you. Since the moment we came here, I've been overwhelmed. I've been an anxious, nervous wreck. And instead of you supporting me, like I have been doing for you, you've instead been picking trivial little fights about nothing!"

Lysander's head dropped towards his chest. She was right. He had been acting an utter fool. He mumbled something ashamedly, and Lily frowned. She brought her hand to his cheek and raised his head so as to look at his face. His eyes were closed. He had on his face an almost pained expression.

"Lysander, look at me," she said, and he grudgingly obeyed her.

"You are my friend, Lys. My best friend. What you've done is not forgivable. Yet. Prove to me that you are my friend. Please, just...just give me some support sometimes. I can't do this without you."

She removed her hand, smiling at him and then leaned in and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Lysander instantly wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug tightly.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled against her hair, breathing in her scent. Not wanting to let go.

"I know," she replied, one hand absently playing with a curl at the base of his neck.

"I know."

* * *

In no time at all, it seemed the year passed them by. The holidays came and went with barely anyone noticing. This far out, not many people celebrated such things like Christmas or Easters. Too much work to do to keep the village running smoothly. Too many ingredients to prepare for next years influx of wannabe Potions Masters.

Classes were as demanding as ever, if not more so. Farrell had told each student in his class that if they didn't make a passing grade by the end of the year, then they would be sent back to where they came from.

"If you cannot prove to me that you aren't totally inept at so much as slicing a rat's tail in the correct formation, then you will not be here for next year." He glared at the lot of them, bent forward over his podium like a wild animal ready to pounce.

"I will have you all know that every year, only a select group make it. And from there, they...well, now. That's not for any of you idiots to know, now is it? Unless you straighten up and fly right, none of you will be seeing me next year! Now get to work; must I do everything for you lazy swine?!" he bellowed, slamming his hand down onto his podium.

Of course, Lily passed. And of course, Lysander passed into the next year as well.

"Only three people out of the twelve he had there made it!" she exclaimed once entering the home they shared.

"Only three! And I'm one of them! Can you believe that?" she asked Lysander incredulously, shaking her head as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"I think I can believe that you passed," he responded once she had returned with a bowl of soup. She took her place on the couch next to him.

"I meant, can you believe he only passed three of us? That's a bit of a low number, don't you think?"

Lysander shrugged, putting a hand on her back. "Maybe you just have more potential than the others. We both know you're special in the Potions department, Lils. There's no reason to hide or act surprised. Don't tell me you didn't expect to pass that class!"

Lily grinned, and giggled. "Yeah, I'm not going to lie. I knew I would make it."

Lysander sighed and leaned back into the couch. He flipped the tv on and let it sit on some muggle childrens show.

"Just wait," he laughed.

"I bet next year is going to be a drag!"


End file.
